1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and, more specifically, to capturing, replaying, and analyzing time-series data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become increasingly difficult to detect malicious activity carried on networks. The volume of traffic moving through a given node on modern networks is substantially larger than even in the recent past, making it more difficult to assess whether any particular portion of the data conveyed will cause harm. Further, the sophistication of attacks has increased substantially, as entities with greater resources, such as organized crime and state actors, have directed resources towards developing new modes of attack. Many existing intrusion detection systems fail to assess network traffic at the rates supported by modern networking equipment and at desired levels of accuracy and are, thus, vulnerable to being overwhelmed, for example, with a denial of service attack. Similar problems are present in other fields in which data is captured, replayed, or analyzed at relatively high rates.